


There is nothing left to fear

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Omega, Dark Thor (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forget infinity wars, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, It didnt happen, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Peter Parker, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Take him back,” Loki said quietly as he watched the boy screw up his face in his sleep if it was sleep. “Thor…”“No.” Thor snorted; he leans on the bed and licked up the blood from the teen’s pale back up to his shoulder making Loki shiver as Thor stared at him. “He’s mine now.”





	1. Chapter 1

He stared at the unconscious boy on the bed, he was naked and his pale skin covered in darkening bruises from where he has been manhandling. In the flickering light of the fire he could see his brother’s mark tattooed on the boy’s thigh, subconsciously his hand went to his own thigh where the same mark lays. But what he fears is not just his brother mark but the bite on the teen’s small body; he could see the blood that had run down the back of his shoulders and down his chest. 

From the corner of the room, he sees the short haired blond sitting and just watching the teen sleep; Loki couldn’t help but feel as if he was swallowing a hard lump in his throat. “What have you done Thor?” Loki whispered he knew this boy was not among their people that travailed with them after Asgard fell. A smirk grew on Thor’s lips as he stood up to show he was only wearing his Midgard lounge trousers and nothing else.  
“Isn’t he beautiful?” Loki looked of shock turned in a frown as his stomach churn as he studied his brother, he has known this side of Thor for years have been at his mercy since Odin told him of his true heritage. But Loki was the only one who ever saw this dark Thor, this was the first time he has does this and kidnapped a child.  
“Take him back,” Loki said quietly as he watched the boy screw up his face in his sleep if it was sleep. “Thor…”  
“No.” Thor snorted; he leans on the bed and licked up the blood from the teen’s pale back up to his shoulder making Loki shiver as Thor stared at him. “He’s mine now.”

Again Loki was quiet as his alpha talked “I found him on Midgard.” He grinned like the cat that got the cream; he moved away from the bed and licked his lips. “He’s omega Lo, an omega on Midgard you should have seen his fight what a sight and his scent…” He stops and growls and shivers, Loki sniffed the air and all he could smell was Thor and himself…Strange…He told himself making a mental note. “He smells just like you.” He purred, Loki froze his eyes widen as he looked down at the teen and felt his throat close up.  
“L-Like me.” He whispered Thor, nodded as he moved closer to the dark-haired God and looked down at him.  
“I should have you two fight each other ummm what a sight that would be, see who gets to carry my heir,” Thor growled as he reached up and ran his finger over Loki’s collarbone, screwing up his face the trickster he looked up at Thor and a glare.  
“You will no such thing.” Loki snaps as he slaps, putting his hands up Thor chuckled.  
“Alright fine no fighting.”  
“Return him, Thor, send him back before your friends find out…” Thor started to laugh turning it into a bark, stopping Loki in midsentence and making him look at him in fear “What did you do?” He asked through gritted teeth.

Thor hummed for a moment as if he was lost in thought Loki wanted to wring his neck but knew he couldn’t lay a violent hand on him. “Well for starters he is an Avengers and secondly they all think he is dead.” he let out a deep laugh that made the teen wake up and just stared at the two men in fear, but his weary eyes stared at the God of Thunder. “I set loose one of your kind on Midgard, it was rather easy after that. You would have been so proud of the mayhem and chaos I caused.” He smirked. Balling his hands up into tight fists Loki started to feel himself shake in anger. “You know how good I am at making people look dead…” He strokes Loki’s throat “…And missing.” 

His smirk angered the God of Mischief for years he was at Thor’s mercy and whenever Loki did fight back he was only ever seen as the bad guy. Yeah okay, he had made some bad choices trying to claw for his freedom. “Like with sweet naïve Jane?”  
“That was an accident and you know it!” Thor snarled at him “Don’t put me in a bad mood Loki.” It was not an empty threat and Loki knows it.  
“Accident HA!” Loki snarled back “You got angry because she refused to be your kept whore, so you broke her pretty lit…” Loki didn’t get to finish as Thor swung his hand and hit him across the face. It sent the dark hair God to the ground, the teen tried to push himself up off the bed but he found he couldn’t move from the pain and just fell back onto the bed.  
“I sowed your mouth shut before little brother and I will do it again.” Loki didn’t look up he just put his hand to his face to his split lip and closed his eyes. “I won’t punish you for your unruly tongue today.”  
“Thank you alpha, please forgive me. I-I’m just in shock.” Loki said quietly.

Smiling Thor helped Loki to his feet and then gently pulled his hand away from his omega’s mouth and made a soft noise that was meant to comfort any omega but not him and he is sure not the boy on the bed. “Look at what you made me do?” He mumbled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Loki’s head and then ran his fingers through the ink-black hair and started to put his hair back into Loki’s normal neat and tidy style. “Get yourself cleaned up. I am going to leave Peter in your care little brother.” Thor then turns to the brown-eyed teen on the bed and watches the way Peter tremble on the bed as he looks up at him in fear. “Be a good boy and I will bring you back a present.” He reaches out and strokes the side of the teen’s face, but Peter flinched and whimpered making Thor frown as he pulled his hand back. He moved to the other side of the room and pulling his trousers off before he picked up his clothes to redress himself. “Loki I want you to teach him about our people, he also needs to learn what he is.” 

Loki looked up his hand back to his lip Thor looks at him as the dark-haired good grabbed his arm “Thor pleases…” He hopes he could find a way to change the King of New Asgard’s mind for all these years it’s been mainly them but now Loki thinks he had done the most unspeakable act. Thor’s large hand cups Loki’s small delicate hands and squeezed them tightly making the omega wince.  
“Peter is staying and nothing will change my mind, he is my omega like you are darling. Now I want you two bonds is that understood.” Loki nodded weakly as Thor lets go of his hands and then walks out the room leaving them alone. 

Loki takes couple deep breaths to steady himself and then turns to walks into a room at the back, Peter watches from where he is laying on the bed and sniffed as he waited for Loki to reappear. He wanted to talk to him but his throat hurt too much, closing his eyes the teen wished he was never paired to work with Thor to deal with the Frost Giant. A noise made him open his eyes as he saw Loki walk back to the room, he was carrying tray he stood at before he sits down placing the tray next to them. Picking up a small blue bottle the god held it to the teen’s lips “Drink this it will help with the pain.” Peter just looks down at it and then up at him with wide frightened eyes. Loki sighed as he brought the bottle to his own lips and took a sip before using the rag to wipe away the blood on his lips. “See it’s safe.” He tells him softly as Peter saw the wound disappear.

Leaning in closer Loki helped the teen drink from the bottle “There we go.” He smiled weakly as he let Peter lay back down as the potion took effect.  
“Wow.” He whispered as he touched his throat, he had found it hard to swallow without it hurting “T-Thank you, Mr Loki.” The dark-haired omega snorted.  
“Mr Loki.” He smiled “Loki is fine, what do I call you?” He asked,  
“Peter Parker.” Loki nodded as he dunks the rag in the bowl of warm water that he had added some of the potions he had given Peter and then rang it out.  
“Will it be alright to clean you, Peter? I will try and be as gentle as I can.” He asked softly, his eyes never leaving those frighten orbs. The younger omega nodded and watched as Loki started to clean him. Caringly wiping the blood and cum off his body, taking extra care around his cock and abused hole, Peter whimpered and closed his eyes as he felt the rag touch him there. He was glad for the potion because he is sure he would have jumped like a cat on a hot tin roof.

He could feel the pinpricks of tears gathering behind his eyelids, Loki looked down at him and senses the teen start to panic he started to hum softly a tune his mother use to sing to him whenever he had nightmares. Loki lowered Peter’s leg and placed the rag back in the bowl. “W-Why would he do this to me? I thought Thor was a…”  
“The good guy?”He asked Peter nodded as Loki wring the water out if the rag “To a great many people, his people and yours think of him as a hero he would do anything to protect his friends and …love ones…” Loki frowned at that word because he isn’t sure if he believes that any more. “But what many don’t know is Thor has a dark heart and this is his version of love. But he is an alpha and omegas like us are…”  
“What is omega?” Peter asked Loki looked at him with wide eyes unsure what to say, he left the rag in the bowl and then stands up placing the tray on the ground as he picks up a robe and helps Peter into it.  
“Omega for most Alphas means the weaker sex, we can be male or female and we can carry pups.” Peter frowns as he put tightly ties the deep green and gold robe around himself.  
“Pups you mean babies?” He asked with a squeaky voice.  
“Yes, that is what we are made for. We go into heat once a month and we need an alpha someone like Thor… who helps us through our heat.” Peter frowns as he brings his knees up to his chest and hugs them. Going into heat brought back some memories where he would have to hide in his room for a week horny as hell and need something better than his hands or toys, for years he had blamed the spider might and still, he might be right.  
“How come I haven’t met another other alpha or omegas on Earth?” The teen asked as Loki brings his knees onto the bed and looks at the mating bite that is still healing.  
“Your Midgard use to have alphas, omegas and betas at one point but…” He shrugged “They were rare to being with.” He smiled weakly, I’m not really sure Peter I’m sorry.” The younger omega sat quietly trying to wrap his head around everything. “But there are others most of the your…friends are Alphas they just don’t know it.” 

He placed his head in his hands and wanted to curl up on himself, he wished he was home with his Aunt May with his Mr Stark and the others. He took a deep breath and then rubbed his eyes wiping away his tears. “Is that why he wants me because I’m this omega?” He asked “Because I can carry….Pup!” He asked angrily  
“Yes.” Peter was quiet again and then sobbed into his arms. “But I wouldn’t worry; a stressed and unhappy omega can’t have children. If we don’t feel safe then our bodies won’t let it happen.” He smiled weakly “I know it doesn’t help much in the long run because it won’t stop him from trying to knot us.” He says, as he pulls the teen into his arms and lets him cry into his chest. “Shhh, I will do my best to make sure he doesn’t hurt you that is all I can offer.” He kisses the tops of his head.

After a while of them just sat there Loki listening to Peter’s sobs and then just heavy breathing the teen spoke. “He’s wrong they know I’m not dead.” The teen whispered as he enjoyed Loki’s arms around him.  
“Oh? How so?” He asked as he ran his fingers through Peter’s hair as he tried to comfort him.  
“My suit that Mr Stark made for me, it would have recorded everything that happens and sent to Mr Stark’s home computer.” Loki was quiet and bites his bottom lips as he looked down at the teen.  
“I hope for you that it’s true.” Peter laid his head on Loki’s knees as the god kept running his fingers through the soft brown hair.  
They will come for me.” He whispered, Loki hummed and he hopes this is true for the boy because he had horrible feeling bubbling in his gut but he doesn’t dare want to think about it. “Why did he say I smelt like you?” Peter yawned and started to feel sleepy.  
“I don’t know.” He lied “Just try and get some sleep Peter and we will talk more in the morning.”  
“I’m glad I’m not alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
“I’m glad I’m not alone,” Peter tells him softly, Loki looks down at him as he keeps his fingers running through the teen’s soft hair. Our of all the people on Midgard Thor to take kidnap it had to be child own child. Loki closes his eyes and lets icy cold tears run down his cheeks he needs to think of a way to protect Peter but how, how could he stop Thor from raping his child…could tell him…he thought …no that would only make him want to do it all the more…he thought bitterly. 

The chambers are now in darkness apart from the flickering lights of the fireplace he knew he won’t sleep tonight, not with everything playing over and over in his head. A whimper made him look down at the young omega sleeping, his head on Loki’s lap taking comfort from him. Tho at this point Loki wonder what comfort can he offer this poor boy, kidnapped and forced into mating with Thor and now at the alpha's mercy until the Avengers come for him…I wonder if Tony knows… he thinks as he doubts his comfort and kind words will help either of them. 

On Earth…  
“SON OF A BITCH!” They could hear Tony scream, things are being smashed and throw about the lab, as they watched from the small monitor on the wall. Steve and Bucky came run towards the group stood outside the lab. “What the hell is going on?” He asked as he listens to the man scream as he destroys anything that is and isn’t nailed down.   
“Tony just fixed the video from Peter’s suit; it paints Thor in a very different way,” Natasha says the blonde frowns and looks at her.   
“What did he kill Peter?” The blonde asked looking horrified at the thought that their friend would do something so wrong.  
“From what I saw it looks like Peter was still live when Thor told us he was dead.” Stephan told them, “The boy heals quickly right?” There was a nod from the group,   
“I once shot him with an arrow, but he healed quickly,” Clint said, he looked up at the group and saw the horrified looks on their faces. “Hey look at the time we were all fighting each other at the airport! How was I to know Stark would bring a kid to a fight!”   
“You shot him and missed?” Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“I was trying to hit his web.” He says again they listen to Tony up turn things and just destroy his lab.  
“So Loki was right?” Bruce asked  
“What?” Clint asked as he looked up, looking horrified that someone would say that Loki was right about anything.   
“That Thor isn’t as good as he lets everyone believe.” The doctor says, the group was quiet once again let Tony work out his anger.

It wasn’t long before the doors to the lab open and they walked in, Tony stood in the middle of the room his Iron man gauntlet on his arm. The room was a mess tables up turns and glass and metal all broke and mashed as it was spread about across the room. “Tony….?”  
“Don’t, just don’t Bruce I don’t want to hear it.”He growled at them “All I want to hear is how we are going to get my kid back?”  
“Your kid?” Steve asked, “Have we missed something?”  
“You missed a lot of things,” Tony muttered as he looked back up at the large screen as the video footage played over and over again of Thor swinging his hammer at Peter. They all went quiet as they watched the video nothing was said for a while as they saw their friend attack one of their own. “He is mine and Loki’s son,” Tony said quietly   
“You and Loki?” Stephan asked, Tony just nodded he wasn’t ready to tell them how he and Loki ended up having a kid together. He just wanted to get Peter back he didn’t care if anyone had a problem with his choice of bed partners.   
“I might have an idea how to find Peter.” Steve suddenly said as he turns to Natasha “Do you have Scott’s number?” He asked, she shook her head and looked at Clint.   
“I don’t but he does.” Tony wonders how the Ant thief will help.

On New Asgard…   
The door to the chambers open and in walks Thor trying to be quiet but failing and he drunkenly falls over his own boot. He falls face first onto the floor and chuckles as he rolls onto his back. “Oops.” He smirked as he sees Loki glaring green orbs.  
“I'm surprised you haven’t woken the dead yet brother.” He mumbles as he looks down at Peter and sees him still asleep. He let his fingers fun though the teen’s hair as he watched Thor lay here watching him as he licked his lips.  
“Perhaps I shall one day and surprise you.” He smirked as he rolls onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees before crawls over to the bed and then looked at the two omegas. 

He liked the two of them together Peter reminds Thor of Loki when he was younger, he growled as he licked his lips and placed his hands on Loki’s knees and dragged his hand to his hips and tried to dip his hands over Loki’s cock. The dark-haired omega gasped at the pressure of the alpha’s hand “Ummm your heat is close.” Thor growled breathing in his scent. Loki frowned as he battered Thor’s hand away   
N-Not now please.” He whimpered he didn’t want Peter waking up to that. Thor’s eyes flicker down at the young omega and watched him curl up and whimper.   
“Did you bond?” Loki couldn't help but wince at the drunken breath trying to crawl up his nose; he turned his head as he kept running his fingers through Peter’s hair.  
“No your new omega is traumatised by your ape-like behaviour. I will give him a couple of days before we bond and you will as well. He isn't Asgardian.” Thor gave Loki a dark look but didn’t do anything as he rested his head on his hand and watched Peter sleep.

He was thinking about another tattoo on the slender teen, one with a spider web …or something …he hummed to himself and a snake for Loki …a gold one around his throat…he then looked up at the deep green eyes of omega and smirked: “What did you say?” He asked, clearly too drunk to be talking. Loki rolled his eyes.   
“I said he isn’t Asgardian.”   
“Neither are you but you keep up with me,” Thor says dully as he places a hand on Peter’s head as Loki glares at him. He always brings up the fact that he is Jotun this is his argument over a great many things. Odin uses to do the same as if it made everything clearer or better, can’t be the heir to the throne because he wasn’t of Asgardian blood. Can’t join the hunt because it’s not for omegas or for Jotun, it makes his blood boil.  
“Either way he can’t always handle your brute force, powers or no powers he’s from your beloved Midgard.” Thor growled as he looked back at Loki and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at him.   
“I will not stop myself from claiming my omegas or punishing them if they need it.” He glared at Loki “You will have your two days to join with Peter.” He pulled away and then tried to stand up, Loki watched as Thor wobbled and then fell backwards with a thud.

Peter bolts upright and looked terrified “Relax it’s just Thor passing out.” Loki mumbles as he looks down at the blonde snoring on the floor. Peter looks at him and blinks as he turns to look at Thor and bit his bottom lip “He does this lot.”   
“W-What are we going to do?” He asked  
“Nothing, we can’t just leave the tattoos to prevent us from being too far from him.” He told him as he kissed the top of Peter’s head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Week Later…   
Peter didn’t want to lose hope that his friends would save him, and Loki he hops they will save him too. He learnt that Loki couldn’t protect him all the time and sometimes Thor waited for Loki to leave to have his wicked away with him. That morning Thor had tied both him and Loki to the headboard and knotted them twice and plug them up before he untied them for breakfast. Loki tells him that Thor is desperate for an heir but Thor can’t see that his omegas are unhappy and feel unsafe around him and if that is the case there will be no pups. 

But Peter isn’t so sure Thor seems so smug after each knotting his fingers would stroke their swollen stomachs and he would mutter things to their bellies. He asked Loki is there any way Thor could force it to happen more than he already is; the dark-haired god informed him there is a potion but he would have to travel halfway across the galaxy to meet the potion master who makes it. His days are spent in New Asgard Library looking through books to learn about Asgard Law and Omega Law. Loki tells him he should be safe here most of the time Thor doesn’t really bother with the Library if he wants to know something he just asks Loki. 

He has sat in the library looking down at the book of omegas, he didn’t think the book would be so big but it seemed the writer has a lot to say on the subject. He wanted to learn what he could about his ‘gender’ and the book Loki recommended was easy to find. He has spent days reading through the book chapter after chapter until he comes to the chapter on omegas scent. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes looking down at the mass of words…oh god my head…he mumbled to himself ‘An untouched omega scent will be similar to their mother until they are either mated or reach the age of maturity.’ Peter quickly skimmed over it but then stopped as the words sunk in.

Peter looked back and reread it and frowned ‘similar to their mother?’ He was quiet and thought back to what Thor said about his scent before Thor claimed him. “How is your reading going?” Looking up Peter looks at Loki walking towards him with a soft smile on his lips. The teen didn’t know how to react his world has already been broken by dark Thor and now this was about to crush him.  
“You lied to me.” Peter found himself says, freezing Loki looks at him and watches the way the teen pushes the book towards him. “You know why my scent is like yours.” He whispered Loki let his eyes drift to the book he sighed as he brushed his fingers cross the line Peter has just read.  
“Ah, I had hoped I had another couple weeks before you reach this page.” The dark-haired omega said as he sits down and smiled weakly. He gazes at the older omega as he runs his fingers through his hair, his shoulder seems to sag and he looked smaller than Peter ever saw him. 

Loki closes the book and pushes it away from him “A-Are you saying that I-I am your… that you are my m-mo-mother?” The teen asked, Loki lifted his head up and nodded his dark green eyes looking fearful.   
“I ran away, I went to Midgard looking for safety. There I met a man he was kind and looked after me. I gave birth to our child and gave him to the man who cared for me before Thor found me. I knew I didn’t have long after the birth my powers would have flared up letting them know where I was. For your safety I left you with your father, Thor knows nothing about you. I promise I don’t know what he would do if he knew…” He stopped and looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry I can’t protect you from him, I had no idea you would join your father as Avenger.”   
“Wait for my father… Mr Stark? Mr Stark is my father and just a friend of my Aunts?” Loki blinked at him and nodded. Peter had told him about his Aunt and Uncle, how he thought his mum and dad had died when he was a tot. “Son of a bitch,” Peter whispered. Loki reached out and took Peter’s hand and squeezed it   
“I will find a way to get you home…”  
“No, you will come with me,” Peter says as he gets up off the chair and leaps himself into Loki’s arms and buries his face into his shoulders. “You can’t stay here.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4….  
Thor arrived on Earth and stood there to greet his friends “My friends.” He beamed, he notices there weren’t any smile and he lowered his arms and stared at them. “What is wrong? Have you found your Spider-boy?” He asked Tony had to bite his tongue to stop himself from lashing out at the blonde god.   
“No but we think we are close, there was a strange energy reading coming from where the explosion happens and we think maybe it has something to do with why we can’t find a body,” Bruce said Thor, frowned as he looked at the pepper haired man.  
“It’s similar to the one you use to come to Earth on.” The man known as Stephan says, licking his lip Thor looked at Tony who as of yet hasn’t said a word.   
“Well yes that would make sense, it would explain on why I didn’t see him just before the explosion,” Thor mumbles, while inside he is cursing himself. 

He stood there wondering what he could do all the while his eyes flicking up at Tony Stark to see him glaring at Thor. “Is there something wrong Tony?” He asked, as he took a seat and looked at the group.   
“We found something out about Peter and Tony.” Thor sat up a little straighter wondering what it could be…he couldn’t have claimed him I would have smelt it, doesn’t matter know he’s mine…he growled to himself.  
“Oh?”  
“He’s my son,” Tony told him calmly…shit… “When I find the son of a bitch that took my son I will sink them alive.” He snarled…fuck…Thor should have to know the kid was Tony’s son, the man is so protective of him.   
“And what can I do to help?” He asked   
“Well, we are hoping you will allow us to search New Asgard, encase Peter did end up there he could be hurt.” Steve but in before Tony could cause a problem. Thor was quiet for a moment as he looked at the group of people he still considered friends for the time being. He licked his lips and ran his fingers through his short hair.   
“This moment in time isn’t a good one; we are having our winter most of the planet is under ice and snow. It is best to wait for the warmer weather; however, I will send a party out to look for young Peter. It is the best I can do.” He smiles weakly as stood back up “I better go.” He tells them as he turned to leave he stopped and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder “Do not worry my friend we will find your son.” Tony jaw tightens as he started at the thunder god.  
“Thank you.”

Once Thor had left Tony turned and kicked a stool into a TV as he paced, the others watched in fear and worry as Tony ranted and raved “DO YOU HEAR THAT HE SAID ‘MY FRIEND’ MY FRIEND!” He snarled.   
“Do you think it will work?” Bruce asked as he turned to look at Steve who was frowning at Tony’s behaviour. “Because if it doesn’t I don’t think we will be able to hold him back.”  
“Yes, Scott knows what he’s got to do, if Peter is there he will find him and then either get him home the way they arrived or he will call for Quill and his crew to pick them up.”   
“Then we will have a war on our hands,” Stephan says as he the others looked at him including Tony, but he just walks over to them snarling.   
“Good! Let us go to war he took my son and Loki!” Tony yelled, Stephan put his hand to the man’s head and watched him drop to the ground.  
“Tony…What did you do?” Bruce asked as he turned to look the Sorcerer who shrugged at them.   
“I didn’t want to hear the rant again.”

Back on Asgard…  
Thor was no longer in a good mood, he stormed into his private space where he could think, he spots a servant and yelled: “Get me Loki!” He snared, the girl jumped and nodded as she ran to find Loki. Thor didn’t notice a Scott climb off his cloak and hide behind the table leg and watched as Loki entered the room and close the door…I thought he was dead?… Scott thought. Loki stood there and looked at Thor as he paced he looked angry and he wondered if he found out about Peter being his child.   
“Something wrong?” He asked Thor, didn’t look up at him as he stomped around did your meeting with your friends not go well. Thor glared at Loki as the dark-haired god just stood there with a raised eyes brow.

Thor moves over to Loki and pinned to the wall with one hand to his throat “Peter is Tony’s son!” He snapped, Loki just raised an eyebrow. Thor’s hand wasn’t so tight around his throat it was just enough to stop Loki from talking for a moment. “Did you know?” He snarled  
“No.”   
“He never told you?” Thor growled as he let go of the omega.   
“No he never said, he sees him as a father figure,” Thor growled as he pulled away from Loki pacing putting his hand to his mouth. Looking down Loki saw a tiny man run from the thick table, looking at the alpha that had his back turned from him as he looked out the window. He knelt down and picked him up putting the small man into his pocket before he was spotted.   
“What am I going to do? He will keep looking for him. I held them off for now but that won’t keep Tony at bay.”   
“Are you asking me to hide this from your friends?” Turning back the alpha frowned at his omega.   
“Loki you and Peter belong to me, you're my mates the future mother of my children, the mothers of Asgard. Peter will not leave me.” He tells him.

Tilting his head Loki looked his brother up and down “Have you lost it, Thor? You have kidnapped and attacked one of the Avengers. His father is Tony Stark he will go to anything lengths to find him even if it means coming here or sending someone here.” Scott held his breath as he listens to Loki talk…shit is he going to hand me in?…  
“So what will you have me do?” He snapped.   
“Send Peter home and I will give you a child.” Thor blinked at him suddenly going still his shoulders drop as he stared wide-eyed at his Queen.   
“And heir?” He asked in a small voice.   
“I will give you a whole army.” Loki purred as he put his hands on the alpha’s chest as he smiled softly. “Just sent the poor boy home.” He smiled as he leaned in and kissed Thor’s throat and as he felt the alpha’s arms come around him.   
“Let me think about it, Lo.” He whispered, Loki pulled back and moved to the door.  
“Don’t think about it too long.” He then left, taking a deep breath as he rushed down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Peter looked up when he saw Loki rush back into the room and closed and locks the door; he looked back at the teen with a nervously “What?” Peter asked he feared the worst he never knew what Thor was planning next. Loki put his hand into his pocket and then pulls it out.  
“I saw this running around Thor’s private room,” Loki said, holding out the squirming tiny man. Peter pushes himself up off the bed and scrambled over the covers knocking off the book he was reading and looked at the small man hanging from Loki’s fingers tips.  
“Oh my god, it’s Scott!” Peter beamed as he held out his hand; Loki wrinkled his nose and dropped Ant-man onto his son’s hand.   
“Friend of yours?” He asked as the teen smiles up at him and knelt down and placed Scott on the ground.   
“Yeah, he’s Avenger too. His suit can make him either really small or really-really big.” He tells him.

Biting his lip Peter was vibrating on the spot as Scott grew to full size “Dude you need to be a little more gentle.” He points to Loki as he removes his helmet “You have superhuman strength!”  
“Oh I’m sorry but if Thor saw you, you would be a stain,” Loki mumbled, as Peter threw himself into Scott’s arms and pressed his face into his chest and sobbed in joy.   
“Whoa, whoa there kid I’m happy to see you too.” He chuckled as he hugged him. He looked up to the dark-haired god and saw him watching them, he seems sad even worried. “What he said, is that all true?” He asked Loki.  
“Yes.” Loki tells him as he took a step closer “Do you have a plan?” He asked Scott.   
“Well find Peter to being with and then find a way to get him home.” He tells the dark-haired omega.   
“And Loki!” Peter said loudly as he pulled back from Scott and stared at him “He has to come back with us. He’s not the bad guy like Thor made us believe he is good, he’s stuck here. Thor he-he… not a good man.” Peter whispered as he looked down at the ground.  
“Fuck.” The man whispers as he runs his fingers through his hair “Okay can I go back the way I came in?” He asked, Loki nodded and Scott hummed “If not I have a way to call Quill.” He saw Loki warp his arms around Peter and kissed the tip of his head.   
“Right let’s go!” Peter said  
“No, not right now.” Loki said Peter looked around at him with wide eyes “We can’t darling, Thor is in a horrible mood if you just disappear no it will cause more problems.” He smiled softly as he stroked the side of his face “Let me deal with the brute, I still have a couple of tricks up my sleeve.” He smiled weakly.

Peter frowned as he looked up at Loki and tilted his head “What did you do?” He asked Loki continued to smile at him as his eyes flickered up to look at Scott who was confused with what’s going on.   
“I can’t go back with you Peter, I have learnt to live with what I have got I know how to deal with Thor when he is in a bad mood and I know how to get him to my why around of thinking. It takes a long time to change his mind but…”  
“No you have to come back, please what he does to you it’s… wrong!” Peter cried out, the dark-haired god placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders.   
“My sweet beautiful boy, my fate was sealed the day Odin brought me here. I have nowhere to run that he can’t find me. I belong to Thor and he belongs to me, don’t get me wrong I loved my time I spent with your father it was the best year I had and despite what happen I have loved spending time with my son.” Peter had tears rolling down his cheeks that made Loki reach up and wiped them odd his face. “My deal with Thor is if he lets you go I will give him an heir.” Peter buried his face into the older omega’s chest and cried. “Shhh it will be okay my darling, you will be safe and that is all I want.” He smiled kissing the top his head again smelling his scent, as he looked at Scott who was looking away. “But let me work my magic with Thor, and we can avoid a war.” He smiled.  
“How long will he take to decide that?” Scott asked  
“Hopefully not long, Thor longs for a pup he will jump at the chance.” He smiled sadly,   
“Please don’t do this come back with me,” Peter asked, Loki took him over to the bed and sat him down.  
“Shhh, it will be okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6  
Peter cried and Scott felt awkward he could see how much Peter cares for Loki, he moves and sits on the bed with them and rubs his back. “Tony knows Thor has taken you and he is spitting venom, he also knows that you are in trouble.”Loki had to stop himself from snorting as he kept running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “He won’t leave you here.”  
“He might not have a choice.” Loki hummed as he watches Scott and the way he touched Peter and looked at him and it made him tilt his head. “I know Thor he will start a war just to get me back, but least I could do is help my son and send him home to his father, where he will be safe.” He tells him as he presses a kiss to the top of his head.

The wait is killing Scott he wants to take Peter out of here now, but he knew Loki was right on some level if he could alter Thor to change his mind then it would be easier. He shrinks himself when he hears footsteps and hides as he watches Thor walk into the room, the man stands by the bed and looks down at the two omegas curled up. The blonde god sees Peter red and swollen eyes from crying, and then looks at Loki who was watching him closely those bright eyes calculating something “How long have you know that he was your son?” Thor asked Loki’s hands stop moving as he stares at his husband.   
“How long have you know?” Loki says  
“He smells like you Lo, how could I not known.” He tells him, the dark-haired god snarled waking Peter up. 

The teen flinched and pushes himself up the bed away from Thor as Loki stood to face him. “You have known all this time? Was this my punishment because I give Stark a child and not you?” He hisses.   
“I didn’t know he was Tony’s child, just yours. I’m not that much of a fool Loki we grew up with each other you think I didn’t know your scent? I think I won’t have figured out that you have given birth on Midgard when I picked you up?” He snarled “It hurt me to think you had to hide him from me.”   
“Hurt you? HURT YOU!” Loki yelled, he slapped Thor across the face it was hard enough to cause the blonde god to turn away. “You know nothing, you have no idea how much it cut me up inside to leave my baby behind because I feared for his life. Odin trained you well in hurting me you think he would have stood by while I raised another man’s child?” He sneered “He would have had him taken away, killed or what you have been doing now. You haven’t a clue on my pain.” He hisses   
“You hate me that much.” Loki gave him a hollow chuckle as he ran his fingers through his hair.   
“I hate you and love you, does that answer your question.” 

He looks back at Peter who was sat there in fear wondering what is going to happen “Don’t start caring now Thor, it doesn’t look good on you.” Loki sneered “I give you my offer, send my baby back and I will give you a littler.”  
“Or?” Thor asked   
“Or me and Peter will continue the way we are no and there will be no pups, and we won’t keep quiet about where Peter is and soon enough Tony will find out. Then your people will learn what monsters really look like.” Thor pale as he stared at his Queen and then to Peter who sat there looking so scared at him, Scott hid by Peter’s side watching the two god’s yell at each other he had no idea what was going to happen…why did I agree to do this alone!… he yelled at himself. 

After what seems like eternally Thor finely hung his head and sighed “Fine Peter can go.” He whispered as if he was choking on the words, the teen wants to say ‘really I can go’ but he was afraid if he spoke Thor would change his mind. Loki stared at him with a frown not sure if he believed him,  
“Just like that?” He asked   
“Yes, because you’re right Tony would never leave it alone and Peter is scared of me and omegas don’t go into heat if they are scared of their alpha.” He said sadly, he walks up to Loki and cups his face “It’s too late to change what I’ve done and I can’t change my behaviour but I can try and make your life better.” He looked at Peter and smiled at him as he cupped his face; he watched the teen flinched and whimper.   
“What are you up to Thor?”   
“You don’t trust me?” The alpha asked  
“You kidnapped and forcibly mated to my son just to punish me, so forgive me if my trust in you isn’t shinning,” Loki tells him dully, Thors and sighs as he rubs the back of his head.  
“Take him home Loki.” 

Thor turned to leave but Peter knelt up on the bed “Wait!” He yelled, Loki froze as he watched his son stood up to the alpha and looked at him. Thor turned to face him his face stilled “Wait…” Peter whispered, “I-I want to see my mum more, p-please…” Thor frowned as he raised eyes “Please if you have ever cared for me let me see him.” his whole body was trembling as he looked up at him and Thor’s shoulders sagged even more and nodded.   
“Yes, of course.” He turned and left the room leaving everyone in shock.   
“W-What just happen?” Peter asked as he turned to his mother, Loki snapped out his shock and shook his head.   
“I don’t know but we should go now before he changes his mind.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Loki rushed Peter he wanted to make sure that Thor had no time to change his mind, it seems that Scott called the Guardian and their ship hand landed. Loki watched the group stand there with weapons in their hands ready for a fight. Scott returned to normal size and went too talked to Peter Quill. “Alright?” He asked Scott   
“He is letting Peter go.”   
“Really? I thought we were going to have a real fight on our hands?” Scott shrugged as he turned to look Loki and Peter. 

Loki warped his arms around him and as the teen sobbed into his chest “You are my perfect child Peter, and you have no idea how much I love you.” He whispered as tears gathered in Loki’s eyes, as he cupped the side of Peter’s face.   
“I wish you were coming with me.” He whispered, Loki smiled and pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead.  
“I do to my little spider, but this is the only way I can protect you.” He tells him, He leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Peter’s lips. The teen frowned as he pulled back and looked up at Loki; he put his fingers to his lips. The dark-haired god watched as pale blue residue that seeped into the teen skin.   
“Mom?” Peter whispered  
“Forgive me, Peter.” He tells him as he watched the teen eyes widen in fear.

“What is wrong with the kid?” Quill asked, Scott, turned and frowned as he watched Peter slump in Loki’s arms.   
“Shit.” He moved towards them with Quill following behind them, he told his crew to stay at the ship encase something Thor was up to something. Loki lowered both him and Peter to the ground he watched Loki cry as he buried his face into his Peter’s shoulders. “W-What did you do?” He asked he feared the worst as Peter’s head hung back exposing his throat, his eyes closed and his mouth open slightly. Loki looked up from here he had his face buried into Peter’s shoulder before looking up at them.   
“I-I took his memory of here, he won’t remember what Thor did to him or about me.” Loki chocked, as he stood up with the teen in his arms.  
“Why would you do that?” Quill asked,  
“I had to.” Loki whispered as he let Scott take Peter from is arms “I had to protect him, I chose to do this the moment I leant who he was. This is the kindest thing I can do for him the memories of this place of Thor will continue to hurt and hunt him, it’s for the best. Tell Tony what I have done.” Scott frowned. “He will be unconscious for a while why his memory re-knits itself and that is a good thing because he never went into heat he never formed a strong bond with Thor his body needs to right itself. After he wakes up he awakes his heat and it will hit him hard and he will not understand why is wrong with him.” Scott nodded until he blinks in shock at what the god was saying.   
“What no!” Scott yelled figuring out what he was saying.  
“I’ve seen how you look at him, your scent gives you away as well.”   
“I can’t...”  
“He will call for you I can promise you that. Now please go. Love my baby as he deserves.” 

He watched them leave the ship left leaving Loki alone, it hurt like hell as he watched them leave with his son. Once they were gone and he couldn’t see the ship he dropped to his knees and screamed. He warped his arms around his body and just cried he didn’t care if someone hears him. Let them hear him. He hears footstep behind him he sniffed and turned around and looked at the blonde god. “Oh Lo.” Came Thor’s voice, as he knelt down and scoop him up and carried him back to his chambers. “I saw what you did.” Loki didn’t answer him as he was carried. Once in his chambers, Thor placed him on the bed and Loki turned away from him and hugged the pillow that Peter had used to sleep on. 

Thor watched him for a moment he felt a guilty as he sits on the bed rubbing his hand over Loki’s hip “Perhaps if you had told me about Peter...  
“Don’t say his name,” Loki whispered as he pulled the pillow close to him. “I know the real reason why you sent him back,” Loki said, his voice was horsed; the blonde god’s hand stopped moving as he stared at the red eyes of his husband. “It’s not because you suddenly care for his wellbeing, you just don’t want a war with your allies.”  
“Careful my Queen.” Loki sat up and looked at him.   
“You go near him every again Thor and I swear I will burn everything, I will leave you on this rock with nothing but a kingdom of ash.” Thor stilled as he looked at Loki. “I have given everything up for you remembered that. My freedom my love my child, the only thing I hold onto is my son will have a good life.” He growled, Thor reached out and cupped Loki’s cheek before leaning in, the omega frowned and pulled away, but Thor pulled him back and kissed him on the lips.

It lasted for a minute before the alpha pulled back with a frown, looking blinked at him as he watched the blue residue sink into his skin “Loki wh-what...” Biting his bottom lip the dark-haired god got to his knees and pushed Thor down onto the bed and sat over him.   
“You really shouldn’t have forced that kiss my beloved husband, I still have that forget me not potion on my lips.” He could help but smile as he watched Thor panic on the bed. “I wouldn’t fight it, it’s a strong potent dose it’s enough to wipe the memories of 1000 men. I wasn’t going to poison you but if you were never one to take no for an answer.” Thor gasped as his eyelids finely closed and he lay on the bed passed out. “Don’t worry I will take care of your kingdom.”


End file.
